In server/client systems, each of the server and the client may have computation and rendering capabilities. However, for any given application, computation and rendering may typically be done entirely by the server or by the client and designation of whether the computation is to be done by the server or the client may be static. In a thin client system, where computation is done at the server, although times of high connectivity may provide increased computation and rendering performance, during times of low connectivity, the client may detect slow performance. In a fat client system, where computation is done at the client, the client may be limited to computation and rendering at a lower quality.